Keep Me Safe
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: Shadow has a big crush on Sonic. But recently, Shadow's been getting hurt and injured, causing Sonic to care for his wounds and injuries. Shadow takes this as a way to show love, but he isn't sure. But there's something he doesn't know about Sonic that he'll soon find out.
1. Hiding Then Falling

Nother Sonadow story. READ AWAY!

* * *

Shadow hid. He had good reason though. Sonic was coming. Shadow's face was red with blush. He had a huge crush on Sonic for a while, but he could never bring himself up to ask Sonic out.

"Oh Sonic...do you love me as much as I love you…?" Shadow sighed.

He stayed up in the tree he was hiding in. He shifted the position of his feet and watched Sonic walk into the clearing. Sonic took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Such a beautiful day.." Sonic said.

Shadow's foot slipped, causing Shadow to fall. He caught on to a branch and tried to pull himself back up.

' _Come on get back up where you were Shadow...'_ Shadow thought to himself.

He heaved himself back up onto the branch and sighed softly. His foot was caught up in a tangle of branches and leaves. He wasn't bothered by it.

"Hm..? Where'd Sonic go..?" Shadow looked around but didn't see the azure hedgehog.

"Right behind ya!" Sonic said.

"Gah!" Shadow jumped and fell off the branch again, the tangle of branches and leaves leaving him hanging from the tree by his foot.

Shadow groaned and stared at the ground.

"Ah c'mon don't leave me hanging," Sonic joked.

"Oh shut up," Shadow said.

Sonic laughed and got out of the tree.

"Oh c'mon Shadster, I'm only joking," Sonic said.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Shadow said reaching for his ankle.

He tried getting his foot out of the tangled mess. He heard something snap and then he fell face first into the ground.

"Umph! Ouch…" Shadow mumbled.

"Youch...some landing huh?" Sonic said.

"Tell me about it…" Shadow muttered.

He sat up and brushed the leaves out of his fur. He ran his hand across his arm and winced.

"Shadow? Shadow you're bleeding," Sonic said.

"I am?" Shadow said and looked at his arm. "Oh….so I am…"

"C'mon, I'll get ya taken care of," Sonic said as he held his hand out.

Shadow hesitantly took Sonic's hand and got up off the ground.

' _God I hope I'm not blushing…"_ Shadow thought to himself.

Sonic took him back to his place. He cleaned off Shadow's arm and wrapped it.

"There we go," Sonic said. "How bout you crash here for the night?"

"Ok.." Shadow said.

' _Don't overreact Shadow'_ Shadow thought to himself.

He opted to lay on the couch for the night. Sonic looked outside and saw the sun setting. He handed Shadow a pillow and blanket and went upstairs to his own room. Shadow yawned and laid his head on the pillow.

' _Alright...I'll tell him tomorrow how I feel..."_ Shadow thought to himself.

His eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep. Sonic was at the top of the stairs, looking at Shadow.

"Sweet dreams Shadow.."


	2. Someone's Gotta Take Care of Him

Sonic was up before Shadow was. Shadow was still dead asleep, but his body was in a very awkward position. His head was shoved under the pillow, and partially under the couch cushion. His right arm was over his back, his left arm hanging off the couch. His lower body was mostly on the floor, except for his right foot. Sonic laughed softly and shook his head.

"Strangest hedgehog I will ever meet," he said.

Shadow twitched directly after Sonic had said that. He moaned and shifted, his head pushed farther under the cushion.

"God how is he comfortable?"

Sonic noticed Shadow's right arm was soaked in blood in the spot it had gotten cut by the tree bark. The blood seeped through the wrap.

"Oh boy."

' _Should I wake him up?'_

Shadow rolled off the couch and hit the floor with the rest of his body with a good thud. Sonic jumped slightly. Shadow had pulled the couch cushion down with him. His right arm was still on his back, but he was now laying on it.

"Ooh, that does not look like it feels good…" Sonic said.

He walked over and crouched down by Shadow. He started shaking Shadow.

"Shadow? Shadow wake up," he said softly.

Shadow groaned and rolled onto his stomach. His hand twitched. Sonic shook him again.

"Shadow. Shadow c'mon bud," Sonic said again.

Shadow out of nowhere smacked Sonic in his sleep. Sonic jumped and rubbed his cheek.

"Ooooow," he whined.

He thought for a moment.

"I found Maria's underwear," he said.

Shadow jolted up tiredly.

"Wha..? Why the fuck you looking through her dresser...?" Shadow mumbled.

"I'm kidding. It woke you up though," Sonic said.

"Ohhhhhhh shut it..." Shadow muttered tiredly. "And why'd you wake me up anyways I was comfortable…"

"Beeeecauuuse your arm is covered in blood?" Sonic said.

Shadow yawned and stretched out, his back popping in the process.

"Ahhhhh yeahhh that felt gooood..." Shadow sighed.

Sonic pulled him up off the floor, making sure he didn't trip over.

' _Oh shit it is soaked...'_ Shadow thought.

Sonic pulled him upstairs and sat him down on the bed. Sonic then walked out for a moment.

' _Fuck it itches...'_ Shadow thought and started scratching at the wrap.

It only made it worse. But he kept scratching. It was making his skin crawl. His body shuddered and he stopped scratching.

'Uuuuuuhn...hate that feeling.'

Sonic came back into the room and crouched by the bed. He started pulling the bloody wrap off Shadow's arm. Shadow turned his head slightly as to not see the mess. He didn't want the possibilities of puking on Sonic, let alone upchucking anywhere. Sonic was done within minutes. Shadow sighed and then yawned, his eyes watering slightly.

"Heh, you're a tired hedgehog," Sonic said.

Shadow shrugged.

"When am I not?" He asked.

"Fair point," Sonic said standing up.

 _'Uhn...I highly doubt he won't let me-'_

"Why don't you lay back down?" Sonic asked.

 _'Holy shit I didn't even get to finish my thought.'_

Shadow yawned again and nodded slightly. Sonic just let him stay on the bed. Shadow's mind drifted off and he was dead asleep snoring in minutes.

' _Pffff, I didn't know he fricken snored,'_ Sonic thought laughing softly.

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He had something he wanted to tell Shadow. But he didn't know how Shadow would react if he found out.

' _I'll tell him later...if I can get myself to do it.'_


End file.
